phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Split Personality
Please use < br > codes without space for separate lines in memorables quotes. Xmortal 01:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) About the episode God! I loved this episode especially when Jeremy would have kissed the cheek of Candace Xiomy 01:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh...well....did he actually kiss her on the cheek or was Candace so stupid that she went to go bust her brothers instead of a kiss??? no no ... the thing is ... are two Candace ... The obsession with the boys catch the Candace was obsessed with Jeremy, that's why Jeremy did not reach to kiss her :D Xiomy 01:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Real? Not anywhere on YouTube. Yes, it's real :D! it premiered only two hours ago does not know who it will be uploaded in youtube Xiomy 01:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Is possibily that mulu077 can't recorded today. Xmortal 01:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) yeahhh! that's true :D Xiomy 01:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) See it tomorrow on Youtube Uploading Someone is uploading it as we speak! Poptropica411 01:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Mmm ... emmm ... be patient plis :/ Xiomy 01:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I cant wait to see it tomorrow, so i can translate it better, and there are more memorable quotes! Fredy Ramírez 03:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Fredy Ramírez Hey, I find the video in youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pN8cQlG2mbU by rodolsess2 Xmortal 11:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Paired I asked the uploader a question: what was this episode paired up with? I am waiting for her reply. I;m thinking if any of you can tell us? Poptropica411 11:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Today is an premier in latin america disneychannel in afternoon, Meanwhile that Disney XD Latin America repeted all new episode all Sundays, please patient Xmortal 16:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) What episode is it that will be new? Poptropica411 17:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow they are going to air a double episode, if I guide to the commercial, its probably Split Personality/Today episode.Fredy Ramírez 21:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) According to cast members mentioned in credits, it will be paired with an episode about Doofenshmirtz family (Vanessa, Charlene, Johnny) xD -- 23:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Song in Doofenshmirtz's Back-story. While watching this episode for the billionth time, I noticed that there was a song in the background of Doofenshmirtz's Back story. Not the usual background music, but a song with a singer and stuff. Unfortunately, there was too much talking for the song to even be noticeable. If you listen closely though, it sounds like someone with a deep voice is singing. It's more audible when Doof is about to jump off of the board. AdamSJ 23:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC)AdamSJ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jo%C5%BEin_z_ba%C5%BEin Should be mentioned in the article! Trecker (talk) 19:59, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Candace Core Theory Candace's reaction after being reunited and jeremy came suggests that while she knows Romantic Candace got the frame, she only retains Busting Candace's memory. 21:22, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting observation. Can you remind us of her reaction? Buggum | (Talk) 21:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC)